American Pie
by FanGirl999
Summary: Just a little drabble based on Madonna's American Pie. Well, I know that you're in love with him Cuz I saw you dancin' in the gym You both kicked off your shoes Man, I dig those rhythm and blues


Fred finished writing the last of her report and wiped her hair off her forehead. A quick glance at her watch showed it was way past twelve.

"Shit!" she murmured to herself.

It had been a long week, and Fred had promised herself she you go home early tonight, but, as usual, she got too wrapped up in her work. Putting away bottles and sorting out her notes, she heard a noise coming from another part of the building.

Fred gather up her things and flicked off the light. The halls were empty at this time of night, compared to the usual hustle and bustle of normal office life in the evil law firm.

As she got closer to the source of the sound, it became clearer, and easily identifiable as music; and although the tune was familiar, Fred could not put her finger on where she knew it from.

She finally stopped outside the door to the training room, where Spike and Gunn often fought. There was light streaming through the slightly open door, but soft compared to the usual glare.

Pushing the door a bit further so she could see, Fred peered into the room, and remembered the name of the song.

Spike was dancing alone in the middle of the room, his hands hanging above his head, hips swinging from side to side, feet staying motionless. He was mouthing along to the words, smile pulling at the corners of his mouth ever so slightly.

Fred stood and watched him, enthralled by the simple yet graceful movements that transformed the usually cold vampire into someone much softer, more vulnerable and incredibly seductive.

Fred blinked, and looked at Spike closer. He wasn't wearing his usual leathers. Instead he wore loose fitting blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt, his long black duster was no where to be seen. Gone, also, were his biker boots; the too long jeans pooled around bare feet. With his hair slicked back and so bright blond, she thought he looked angelical.

Spike suddenly lowered his arms and pointed them towards the wall opposite him. Fred skirted over so her angle around the door would allow her so see what he was pointing at. She almost dropped her books. Angle was sitting against the wall, shirt sleeves rolled up and tie loosed. He laughed quietly at Spikes gesture was shook his head, dropping eye contact with the blond.

"Come on Sire…" Spikes voice was quiet, but Fred could almost see his cheeky grin. Angel looked up then and smiled grudgingly.

He pushed back against the wall and slowly righted himself. Spike laughed and Angel glared. He trod on his heel with one foot and pulled the shoe off and did the same to the other, kicking them into the far corner.

Fred moved back to her original position so she could see the vampires. As Angel got close enough, Spike grabbed his hands and led them to his swaying hips, before raising his arms again. Angel nuzzled into Spikes neck, causing his to throw his head back and began singing along with the words.

Fred stood in the door and watched on. The song ended, but started playing again, obviously on a loop. The compassion shown by both vampires towards each other was surprising. They were almost always arguing with each other, neither showing any affection, so this turn of events was completely unexpected.

She turned away from the door and pulled it too as she walked away. It was nice to see Angel so happy; he had been so stressed at work, and so had she. Fred stepped into the elevator and looked towards the training room as the doors slid closed, smile on her face.

* * *

Spike rested his arms and head on his Sires shoulder. He stared towards the door, as they slowly swayed, too slow for the beat.

"Hey, Peaches?" he whispered.

Angel turned his head and whispered "Yes Spike?" into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"You reckon Fred's going to tell the others about this?" Spike lifted his head and looked into his Sire's big brown eyes.

Angel smiled softly. "Probably not."

"Good, 'cause I don't want anything being said about my reputation"

Angel leant down and captured Spike's lips in a soft kiss. "What, you don't want to be called a 'poofter' as well?"

Spike kissed Angel back, harder , before pulling away and answering, "No, I just don't want everyone to think I got promoted 'cause I'm sleeping with the boss"

Angel's forehead wrinkled. "But you ar-" Spike pressed his finger against Angels lips, cutting him off.

"Now do you believe in Rock 'n' roll? And can music save your mortal soul? And can you teach me how to dance real slow?" The blonde softly sang along.


End file.
